ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
One to be Feared/Ctownwoody's CoP 6-4 Experience
Okay, simply because I document so much else, I have decided to document my 5 runs through 6-4, which is accounted the hardest Mission fight in the game, or so I am told. Being only on the 4th Aht Urhgan Mission, I wouldn't know for sure. The Cast 5 runs, only 8 people in my LS needing the mission, and having the help of 3 others who had completed it, we did have a certain issue with how to format it, but I will run down how I perceived the various jobs did. *BST/NIN (that's me): I pwned. I could have soloed Omega and Ultima! Okay, truthfully, I did well. I had a strong Accuracy build so I could eat the best meat possible. I had good weapons: Wrath Tabar and Kabrakan's Axe. I had Warm Meat Broth for my new favorite pet, Saber Siravarde. The trick was the 20 Hi-Pots I got from a Hi-Potion Tank; they made me largely self-sufficient. *WHM/SMN: This is the best whm combination because the WHM will NOT be doing anything besides curing duty (well, until you get Omega/Ultima down to the last 5% and want to unleash Holy or a Banish-type spell), so the Auto Refresh helps immensely. The real keys, however, are using Blood Pact: Ward during prep. Depending on the make-up of the group, either Aerial Armor or Frost Armor works well. *BRD/WHM, RDM/BLM: We had one of these each run and it was great for help. The main key is to have someone in the group that can keep mages going strong. BRD or RDM will do that. BRD can help the melees with Mambo and March. RDM can Chainspell something, such as Drain. **Later Update: These are also nice jobs to have along for Dispel, which is what makes Ultima so hard: his potent Shield moves. *PLD/WAR: Duh. Best tank possible. Omega is fond of some funky AoE attacks that wipe shadows and has nasty TP moves that give Status Effects, so I shudder to think what a NIN tank would have been like. Also, a double-Mambo, Bat Earring PLD/WAR can hold those Mammets almost forever. *BLM/XXX: We had one a few runs and it did very well for itself. Enough De-buffs to help the RDM out, and great DD. We defeated Omega once after a wipe using Operation: Burst (wipe, reraise, Burst to defeat without waiting), and almost did it again on Ultima (but timed out). *BLU/NIN: A key player on the run that won. This was expensive for him because he needed melee food, refresh drink, hi-pots for HP, and hi-ethers for MP. However, "Head Butt FTW!" is a common tattoo for a good reason. Also, in a pinch, his Magic Fruit was a life-saver. His de-buffs weren't that accurate, sadly. Geist Wall was key, in one run where we didn't have a RDM or a BRD for Dispel. **Yes, Blank Gaze is cheaper, faster, and can be re-used quicker. However, Ultima has to be facing you and the guy loves his Conal Attacks of Doom. *DRG/NIN (/WAR): One run, he was /WAR. The run where we won, he smartly switched to /NIN. Omega = death to non-/NIN melees except a PLD. Too much time was wasted curing him and he was always the first to die, even before the PLD. I'd beware the devastation to your pet that AoEs cause. It was hard for him to keep his pet from dying, which restricted his 2hr ability *SAM + RNG: We had a RNG/SAM for 2 runs. Wow! Spike-damage city. In fact, he claimed he was too sexy for his gear, cuz he had the usual RNG problem (or claimed to) of drawing hate too easily. But he was doing WS that topped 1k to Mammets with ease and was WSing Omega for 700+. Aerial Armor or a Blink Band is a must for them, though, in case they do get hate. *DRK/NIN: Did one run with a DRK/NIN, leading a pick-up group. DRK could out-hate the PLD, so beware, and DRK's are very squishy. However, he was having a blast by spamming magic, since he didn't need to worry about holding back MPs. Stun helped immensely. The Supplies *'Everyone': **'CCB Polymer Pump'! Do NOT, DO NOT, Do NOT forget or disdain to bring one. This is literally the most important item. Omega unleashes his worst and most disabling TP moves near the end and Ultima has no AoEs until he starts using Super-Nasty-Death-TP-Move-of-Doom under 30%. Both also have a single-target, massive damage, hate-reset move called Pile Pitch that will destroy your tank's ability to keep it from killing people and running randomly all over your party. ** Reraise item. It will save you a minute or so per wipe, which translates to over 2% of your time. *'Tank': **'Tavnazian Taco' **'Hi-Potion Tank' **'Yagudo Drinks' **'Hi-Ether' or two, maybe. **Blink Band and Icarus Wing can't hurt. *'Melees': **'Shihei' cuz all of you are /NIN **Food based on gear set-up (either Attack food for accuracy-heavy sets or Sole Sushi for Attack heavy sets) **'Hi-Potion Tank' **'Icarus Wing' **A Drink either for regen or refresh if you need it **Pet-friendly items for DRG or BST. *'Mages': **MP food (Rolanberry Pie or whatever gives you the most MP) **'Hi-Ethers' (watch out for delay after using one before you can cast a spell) **'Yagudo Drinks' (never be in a battle without one active). The Prep Work Before going into battle, everyone get the opening Cut Scene in Sealion's Den. You will do some scenes on an airship and then be able to move about the Airship. Have fun, check your stats under a level 60 cap, etc. Then exit the battlefield. Now, this is important: do not leave Sealion's Den. If you do, you will have to redo the first Cut Scene again, which costs you over two minutes, or over 5% of your allotted time. The First Battle I like to call this, "The Pwnage Revenge Scenario" for two reasons. First, the Mammets in 2-5 were horribly tough compared to your level then. They aren't that much tougher in this battle, but you are sooo much better. Second, you pwn them. You really do. Strategy *'Tank': PLD/WAR can super-tank. Get a Blinding Potion and two Bat Earrings and go to town. Dodge, duck, dive, dip and dodge your way to the where the middle-most one starts. The additional trick is that because they will all sight aggro you at the same time, their attacks will be largely simultaneous, letting you cure yourself easier. *'WHM': Help the super-tank. *'RDM or BLM': Silence the Mammets as they get pulled to you. Then, if they aren't in staff-form, do a strong, single-target nuke. Dia 2 is also nice. *'Ranged-Attack Bearer': Pull. Set up an order. We used "Left to Right", meaning the leftmost one was pulled each time. This prevents pulling two at once. *'Melees': Pwn. You do that voodoo that you do so well. *'Random Melee' without too many macros to use (was me as BST/NIN): Have a Yellow Liquid or two to start with and try to lock Mammets that get pulled into either Staff or Polearm forms. Sword has AoE TP moves that get annoying and the Hands-version can use Transmogrification, which makes physical damage heal it. From there, just let the melees kill one at a time, don't worry about healing except to prevent death, don't worry to closely about MP. Also, don't save TP. Unleash your best WS as soon as you get 100% TP. The goal here is speed-pnwage. Each Mammet drops 1-2 Yellow Liquid, so unless you had serious serious problems, you will have extras. After the battle, you will enter a holding area. You will enter with full HP and MP and no TP. *''Dirty Secret'': Your pets will NOT have their TP reset! Sweet, huh? Do NOT rest or re-buff in the holding area!!! There is no reason to waste time. Proceed immediately to the next area. You can rest and re-buff there. The Second Battle After getting through the cut scenes, now you can rest up to full. Word of warning: Prepare for a single wipe. Omega is not fun. Strategy Positioning is key. Have the tank stand in the rear left or rear right corner. Everyone else, stand in the opposite rear corner. *'Tank': Keep hate on you. That is key. Call out the status effects you have on you because Omega loves to inflict them. Try to heal yourself if you are a PLD. Try to just keep shadows up and throw in the Provokes if you are a NIN. Also, make sure you do everything you can to keep hate because most of Omega's moves are Cone Attacks, so taking them for the team helps the team. *'Melees': Let the tank get the initial hate before engaging and getting close. Sometimes Omega opens with Guided Missile, an AoE damage that can wipe your shadows before you even engage. During the fight, stand 90 degrees from the tank, so that you are besides and not behind Omega. When your shadows get wiped, recast immediately! If the recast timer is down and you aren't bound, run out of the range of its attack, use a hi-pot and wait to recast. Not an option. While your damage is needed, you should try like mad to NOT require any healing. *'WHM': Heal the tank, de-buff the tank, focus only on the tank. You won't be able to rest, so I might go so far as to lock onto the tank to never lose sight of him/her. There is an occasional Petrification, so be aware of Stona. Same with Paralyna. *'RDM': Refresh the WHM. Refresh the BLM, BLU, and/or other casters. De-buff Omega. Throw in a random nuke. Watch the HP of the melees in case they get nailed. *'BRD': Dunno, not one, but the one time we had one, it was busy as heck with Ballad x2 for mages, Mambo and/or March x2 for melee and tank. *'BLM': Nuke, duh. Don't worry too much about conserving MP for a final Burst, either figuratively or literally. If you wipe, you'll re-raise and unweaken before nuking again. Do worry about hate. *'SAM + RNG': Spike that damage, dawg! Spam those attacks, while staying near-ish the mages. If you do pull hate on occassion, you might want to scale back your efforts. You might be expected to 2hr first, to finish him off fast with either WS + Eagle Eye Shot or 4-5 WS in a row. Okay, we wiped once everytime, no worries. We had done such a good job pwning the Mammets that we were always flush on time. If you do wipe, your goal is not max damage, but to wipe in safe spots, near where you spawned. Omega has such slow Regen that you can un-weaken without risking too much. Remember to conserve at least 2-3 CCB pumps for Ultima but Do not let that stop you from using them against Omega. However, if you decide that a wipe against Omega is inevitable or necessary, use them after the wipe. Your overall goal is to beat Omega as cleanly as possible, with time to spare. Just make sure one of the two gets your full efforts and resources. Again, when you defeat this stage, you'll be fully healed (but not un-weakened) and taken to a 'safe area'. Don't rest there but go into the next CS and then to the final stage, where you can rest without engaging Ultima. The Third and Final Stage Okay, Ultima is more annoying than Omega, but not as dangerous to anyone besides the tank until under 35%-ish. It is all additional effects, cone attacks, and single target attacks until then. When it does hit 35%-ish, it will start with some nasty nasty AoEs. This is what CCB Pumps are for more than even Omega. I say that three CCB Pumps will maximize pwnage. If you have 20+ minutes (not unheard of even if you wiped versus Omega), you can wipe safely. If you do wipe, and Omega is low on HP, open with tank Provoke and a Melee using a Pump and then go all out. There is NO reason to hold back on this guy. Strategy *'Tank': Same as Omega. This guy loves Cone Attacks, Slow, and Status Effect much more than Omega, though, so be ready to call out problems. When he starts with Equalizer, Ultima has switched modes to one that is totally physical damage, aside from Antimatter. That means that Invincible becomes a good way to keep hate when everyone else is going all-out. And you should try to stun Antimatter when it happens anyway. *'Melees': Good news! No AoEs until it starts with Equalizer, which will beigin the CCB Pumps, if you didn't start them before. The only two items to be aware of are: **Never use a WS if it has Particle Shield up. **Save your Icarus Wing, if still unused, until it's about 10% to finish him off fast. *'WHM': This guy loves Status Effects, so half your effort is curing, the other half is either Erase, Stona, Paralyna, etc. *'RDM or BRD': Same as above, only you can loosen the Cure duties on the melees and start up a much bigger duty: Dispel! Particle Shield is a large Defense boost that you should get on ASAP. Oh, and when our RDM 2hr'd, he was particularly nasty about it. Chainspell + Drain + Dark Staff. *'BLM': Nuke again. One trick is, when spiking at the end, Manafont + Freeze + Flare is a great finishing flourish. *'SAM + RNG': Did you know, if you count Eagle Eye Shot as a WS, either combo can do about 4 WS straight with an Icarus Wing, Meditate, Barrage, and their 2hr? If you did, you know what to do. If not, you'll learn why the record setting teams for this fight have multiple SAM/RNG or RNG/SAM. Super-Secret™ Wipe Strategy/Back-up Plan Wiped with less than 5 minutes left? And Ultimate is under 10-15%? Here's what you do: go all out. CCB Pump will bind the TP moves, PLD's Invincible is almost impossible to draw hate off of. Icarus Wings, WS, and spike-damage 2hrs aren't seriously impacted by Weakness. Things like Chainspell and Astral Flow might have MP problems, but Manafont + AM is possible. Once again, There is no reason to hold back in defeating this guy! Feedback If you have an issue, or a comment, let me know. I am here to help! --Ctownwoody 17:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC) *Recently used this guide to go 1/1 on this fight with a PLD, RNG, SAM, BST (me), SCH and RDM. Finished with 2 minutes left, and all 2 hrs used (to rapid-pwn Ultima). If I had been more confident (and had not had a wasted CCB pump on Omega), we might have had 7-8 minutes left and avoided a wipe on Omega. It was fun to put my guide into actual, *prospective* action and see it work. --Ctownwoody 16:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *Now, 2/2 with pick-up groups for LS mates. PLD, BLU, DRK, SMN, WHM and BST (me). BLU had Geist Wall to counter Particle Shield, instead of BRD or RDM for Dispel. We only needed 3 CCB Pumps, net, and everyone's 2hr in some way (exhaustion made WHM and PLD use it at a bad time). And the DRK had a bad habit (well, was DD-ing like mad) of taking hate from the PLD. But wiped 2 twice with almost 3 minutes to spare. --Ctownwoody 23:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC)